1. Field
One or more embodiments relate to methods and apparatuses for processing images, and more particularly, to methods and apparatuses for processing images, whereby a resolution of a depth map may be upsampled to a resolution of a color image higher than the resolution of the depth map, by using the color image.
2. Description of the Related Art
According to the related art, research has been actively conducted into cameras for capturing two-dimensional (2D) images, and a number of related products have been released. While analog cameras have been widely used in the related art, recently, digital cameras have become more widely used. Research into digital cameras is also being vigorously conducted. In detail, research into digital cameras capable of capturing images having a high resolution and a high quality is being continuously conducted.
Recently, demands on three-dimensional (3D) image capturing devices have been increasing with the supply of 3D display apparatuses. Various types of 3D cameras are available to purchase, and techniques that apply 3D cameras are also being developed.
For example, a technique of controlling an electronic device using gesture of a person without a physical controller such as a joystick has been introduced. Also, due to 3D cameras, capturing of a scene or a 3D model of an object has been simplified compared to the past.
3D cameras are capable of providing 3D position information of a surface of an object in real time. However, the 3D cameras have a lower resolution than 2D cameras. A resolution of a product having the highest resolution among currently commercialized 3D cameras is 320*240 pixels. This is about 1/27 of a full HD resolution (1920*1080).
In addition, current 3D cameras include not only a sensor that senses a depth but also a camera that senses colors. Thus, high-resolution color information of a scene may be provided in addition to 3D depth information of the scene.